Don't change, I love you
by bvprincess23
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi are getting ready to go out for dinner, when Goku notices something that really bothers him. My very first Romance and my first Songfic. Just The Way You Are -Bruno Mars. *Please review*


(**a/n-** This is my very first songfic, I hope it's good! Please enjoy, I just really love these two and needed to write this. Oh, and I love this song, heh, heh. )

_**Just the way you are -Bruno Mars**_

_Just the way you are!_

Goku watched as Chi-chi stood in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and straightening out her clothes. He could never understand why she was so obsessive over how she looked. She used to care before, but as she got older, it bothered her more and more. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
**__**Make the stars look like they're not shining  
**__**Her hair, her hair  
**__**Falls perfectly without her trying.  
**__**She's so beautiful….  
**__**And I tell her every- day.**_

"What do you think, Goku?" she questioned.

"You look beautiful, Chi. Are you ready to go I'm starved!" he answered in a pleading voice. Chi-Chi had decided that they needed to go out for dinner and was currently obsessing over how she looked. This was the 5th hair style she had tried that night.

Chi-Chi slightly frowned.

"I don't know Goku… I mean this dress really doesn't fit right for me. I mean just look! And I will definitely need some makeup…"

Goku frowned, he was tired of this. This would make that eleven times for her changing and it was getting annoying. He was hungry and this was getting ridiculous.

When Chi-Chi reached for the brush, Goku grabbed her wrist.

_**Yeah I know, I know  
**__**When I compliment her, she won't believe me  
**__**And it's so, it's so  
**__**Sad to think she don't  
**__**See what I see  
**__**But every time she ask me do I look ok, I say…**_

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband's frowning face with confusion.

"Goku, what is it? Let go!" she protested. "I need to fix my-"

"Chi-Chi, No."

_**When I see your face  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change  
**__**Cuz you amazing  
**__**Just the way you are**_

"You look fine, in fact you look amazing, why do you keep obsessing over this? You never did before." he told her.

Chi-Chi then did the thing he least expected her to do, she burst into tears. Goku pulled her into a tight, warm embrace after recovering from the shock.

"Chi-Chi, what is it?" he asked quietly, voice filled with confusion.

"Oh Goku, I'm old! You still look like you're 25 but I'm old, Oh Goku! No matter what I do, I look old! I never look beautiful!" she moaned still crying.

Goku frowned.

"Chi-Chi, you could be the oldest woman in the world, I won't care! You still look beautiful to me. But… I hate seeing you like this! Please smile.. Please for me!" he begged.

_**And when you smile  
**__**The whole world stops  
**__**And stares for a while  
**__**Cuz girl you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are**_

Chi-Chi sniffled and looked up at him.

"Do you really mean that Goku?" she asked as the tears stopped.

"Of course!"

She gave him a small smile.

Goku took this opportunity to pick her up and fly out the closest window. Chi-Chi laughed.

"Goku! What do you think you're doing!" he hushed her by bringing her closer to his chest.

As he flew he traced his thumb over her lips.

_**Her lips, Her lips  
**__**I could kiss them all  
**__**If she'd let me  
**__**Her laugh, her laugh  
**__**She hates but I think it's so sexy  
**__**She's so beautiful  
**__**And I tell her every-day**_

Chi-Chi blinked before realizing what he was up to.

"Goku, really! We can't go to the restaurant yet! Don't you want me to change! I look horrible! I need to brush my hair and-"

"Chi-chi!" he moaned. "I thought we went over this.

"But Goku, I can't go to a fancy restaurant looking like this! They'll mistake me for your Grandma!" she protested.

"No they won't!" he argued back slowly landing into a grassy field.

"Yes, they will Goku! I look way too old!" She said, again with tears glistening.

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
**__**I'll never ask you to change  
**__**If perfect's what you're 'searchin for  
**__**Then just stay the same  
**__**Soo, don't even bother asking  
**__**If you look okay  
**__**You know I'll say**_

"Fine Chi-Chi! Have it your way, you're old! But if you think I care about your age then you're wrong!" He spoke gently, yet loud and convincingly. "I still think you look beautiful, every part of you! It's not important what other people think, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

_**When I see your face  
**__**There's not a thing  
**__**That I would change  
**__**Cuz you're amazing  
**__**Just he way you are  
**__**And when you smile  
**__**The whole world stops  
**__**And stares for a while  
**__**Cuz girl you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are.  
**__**The way you are  
**__**The way you are  
**__**Girl, you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are.**_

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi said into his chest.

"What?" he asked confused, _(She is trying to be romantic!)_

Chi-Chi began to laugh at his confusion. Goku growled playfully and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

_**When I see your face  
**__**Their's not a thing that I would change  
**__**Cuz you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are**_

They ended up lying in the grass watching the sky. At least Chi-Chi, Goku could not take his eyes off of his beautiful wife. Oh how he loved her.

Chi-Chi turned her head slightly, feeling eyes upon her. She smiled warmly at her husband.

Oh, she loved him. And she was glad to have him for good.

"Goku sweetie, what is it?" He smiled back at her.

"Chi-Chi… every part of you… it's all perfect. I love you! And I love you just the way you are!"

"Oh Goku…. I love you too!"

_**And when you smile  
**__**The whole world stops  
**__**And stares for a while  
**__**Cuz girl you're amazing  
**__**Just the way you are! Yeahhh!**_

**(A****/N-** Did I mention this was also my very first romance! Ohh, nice birthday I'm having, just writing away! Hehe! Hope you loved it, please I beg for reviews! Sorry for the sappy ending, I had to write this I know it isn't that good but it wouldn't leave my head.)


End file.
